


Let The Rain Fall

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had always loved the rain... And now Matt knows why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Rain Fall

**Let The Rain Fall**

She'd always loved the rain. The gentle pitter patter against the window never failed to lull her to sleep. When it rained, she'd grab a cosy blanket, make a cup of tea, and settle down on the couch with a good book. She'd only ever manage a few pages before she's drifting off into slumber.

 

This time, she had no blanket. And she had no tea. And she had no book.

 

Instead, she was on a bus. The Doctor Who Bus. Next to Matt with his headphones in his ears and turned up so loud she could hear the lyrics.

 

Her eyes would close every now and then, her head dropping a few times, only for her to startle awake. Looking out the window, she watched as two droplets of rain raced to the bottom of the window. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she slumped in her seat.

 

~.~

 

The music was pounding in his head, his iPod turned up as loud as it could go. It drowned out the rain, and the casual chatter of everyone else on the bus.

 

He noticed her, her eyes drooping shut and her head falling. She'd been on the brink of sleep for the past ten minutes. He grinned as she finally slumped, her head lolling to one side as she crossed her arms, warming herself as much as possible. He stood carefully, smiling at the few people that glanced his way. He cocked his head to the side, gesturing to Alex with a small smile. They reciprocated, grinning as he shrugged off his coat. Draping it over her, he sat back down, only to jump startled as a particularly loud song blasted through his headphones. He pulled them out, quickly turning it off as Alex shifted in her seat. Her head fell on to his shoulder, her magnificent curls pillowing beneath her. She sighed softly in her sleep, turning on her side and throwing her arm over his chest, hugging him in his sleep, desperate for the warmth his body gave. He grinned , lifting his arm to place over her shoulders, letting her cuddle in to his side.

 

"Awww... That's adorable."

 

Looking up, he was met by an amused smile from Jenna. They were on their way to a location for her first episode on Who, and she was getting along great with the cast and crew. Matt rolled his eyes, but smiled at her anyway. She grinned, turning back in her seat to flip through a magazine. Glancing back down at Alex, Matt grinned, pulling his coat up a bit more to cover the arm across his chest.

 

~.~

 

When she woke up, she half-expected to be absolutely freezing. To her sleepy surprise, she was quite warm. Shifting her shoulders, she felt the heavy material of someone's coat slide over her arms. Lifting her head slightly, she looked around. She blushed somewhat as she realized she'd been cuddling Matt in her sleep, and that it was the combination of his coat, and his own body that had kept her warm. Looking up, she smiled softly at his grin, which was soon followed by a chuckle.

 

"Was I comfortable?"

 

She blushed again, moving to sit up only to find a slight resistance. Glancing back, she saw Matt's arm slung over her shoulder, holding her pressed into his side. She smiled, looking back to Matt.

 

"Very much so darling"

 

He nodded, still grinning at her.

 

"Glad I could be of service."

 

She rolled her eyes, but moved back to his side, placing her head back on his shoulder.

 

"Where are we?" she mumbled, the rain still pounding against the window.

 

"About... Forty minutes until we're where we need to be."

 

She huffed, her eyes sliding across to stare out the window.

 

"I love the rain." she said softly, nuzzling her head into Matt neck.

 

"Oh?" He replied, one hand moving to twirl one of the golden curls absentmindedly.

 

"Ahum... It makes me sleepy."

 

Matt chuckled, petting Alex's hair softly.

 

"Go back to sleep Alex. I'll wake you when we get there."

 

She hummed her agreement, her eyes once again falling shut and her arm tightened around his middle. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Alex's forehead. Looking up, he rolled his eyes again at the grin on a few of the others' face. Poking his tongue out at them, he tightened his hold around Alex, letting his head fall on top of her own, and closing his eyes, the rain and Alex's breathing lulling him to sleep.


End file.
